Forbidden Love
by zombie-hunt
Summary: Detective Kevin Ryan knows his fiancee is calling off the wedding after months of fighting. He finds comfort and advice from none other then Alexis Castle. See how their friendship and blooms into something else. KevinRyan/AlexisCastle
1. How it All Started

**Hey guys! I keep coming with new stories, theories, and shipping couples from different shows and I can't stop it. I love writing and I love it because I get to put in my own thoughts and scenes and how it should have been so that's what I did with this story.**

**So this is from Castle and the shipping is between Kevin Ryan and Alexis Castle. Now I know what your thinking. Why on earth these two people get together and the whole age gape could be a couple? Hmmmm well one Alexis is very mature then most teenagers her age, two she's able to make decisions on her own and three who wouldn't be attracted to Detective Kevin Ryan. Plus, I want to see how these two pan out and what would Castle think about this friendship that blooms into something else. Plus it's different then anything I've done so I might as well give it a try.**

**So here is chapter 1 and I hope you guys like it. If there is anything that I did wrong with spelling correction or I did something wrong with the characters personality, how the way they talk, the clothing or anything like that fill free to PM and I will make the changes as soon as possible. **

**So without further ado, enjoy!**

**I do not own Castle! I wish, but I don't.**

**Hugs and kisses you audio monkeys! **

Chapter 1: How it All Started

It's been one hell of a day for Detective Kevin Ryan. The case was closed, but he still has to do paper work. Filling out reports and making sure evidence was filed correctly. Kevin rubbed his tired eyes and sighed. His hand was getting tired and stiff from writing reports all night. He wanted to get back to his apartment and go to sleep, but he knew it wouldn't happen. The fight that he had with Jenny his fiancée was still fresh on his mind. They've been fighting for two months and finally decided that she couldn't be with him. She couldn't handle being a wife of a cop and him putting his life in danger. Said she couldn't bare the loss and the pain. He knows that she's gonna break up with him, he just doesn't know when.

"Detective Ryan?" He looked up from his paper work and saw Alexis standing in front of his desk. She was wearing her black pea coat, a black and white dress; black knew high socks and black short heels. Her fire red hair has gotten longer and her eyes were still the beautiful blue eyes he has ever seen. He has watched Alexis grow up these past few years and working with Castle. She has become more beautiful, but then again she was always beautiful. She's smart, caring, funny and beautiful. He shook of his thoughts and gave Alexis a smile.

"Hi Alexis," He got up from his chair and walked over and gave Alexis a hug. She hugged him back and smiled at him.

"What are you doing here so late?" He shrugged his shoulders and leaned against the corner of his desk.

"Paper work since we closed the case someone has to do the paper work." He gave a chuckle and she nodded.

"Have you seen my dad? I tried calling him, but it just keeps going straight to voicemail." Kevin's gave a confused expression and his eyebrows scrunched together.

"Last time I saw him was with Becket. Here let me give her a call." He grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialed Beckett's number. He put his phone to his ear and heard Beckett's voicemail. "Huh, that's weird it went straight to Beckett's voicemail too." Alexis gave a confused expression.

"Is that normal for Beckett?" Kevin shook his head,

"Not really, but then again they could be onto a suspect." Alexis nodded, but still has a confused expression.

"Yeah I guess." Kevin studied her expression and crossed his arms across his chest. Alexis started fiddling with her fingers and gave Kevin a small smile. "We were supposed to go out to dinner tonight, but I guess he forgot." Kevin gave her a sad look and sighed.

"I'm sure he'll make it up to you." Alexis nodded and gave him a sad smile. She was actually looking forward to having dinner with her dad. Some alone time without her dad working or writing. However, I guess that's not happening tonight. "Hey I have an idea." Alexis looked at Kevin and he made his goofy grin at her. "How about I take you out to dinner and catch up. We haven't talked in awhile." Alexis gave him a curious look and raised her eyebrow.

"You mean since the Haley Blue case, right?" He gave a nervous chuckle and nodded.

"Yeah, that's my fault on my count. Since the Haley Blue case, I've been busy with paper work and cases keep popping up and it's been putting a damper on my social life." Alexis gave out a soft laugh and nodded.

"I understand, I've been busy too with school work and music lessons. So you're off the hook." He laughed and nodded.

"How about we're both to blame on communication." Alexis smiled and nodded.

"Deal." They both laughed and she glanced at Kevin. "So about that dinner?"


	2. Simplest Touch

**Hey you audio monkeys! I know I was going to post the second chapter yesterday, but I forgot that I was babysitting and I only got half of the chapter finished, so I finished it tonight. So it's a little longer then the first chapter and I realized that I had more to write in chapter 2, but I will say this the chapters will be at least over 1,000 words long maybe to 2,000 words. I haven't have a word limit because it never cross my mind so yeah. **

**So last chapter Detective Kevin Ryan and Alexis Castle made a deal to have dinner and catch up with each other since Alexis was away at college. So basically that was it for the first chapter in this chapter they start to catch up until Alexis gets repeated phone calls and Kevin is wondering who it is and who's bothering Alexis. Who is this mysterious caller? Hmmmmm. Read to find out.**

**I do not own Castle! I wish, but I don't. **

**So have fun reading and I will post chapter three tomorrow night!**

**Have fun you audio monkeys!**

Chapter 2: Simplest Touch

"No way!" Kevin put his hands up in the air in defeat.

"I kid you not, it really happened." Alexis was laughing and Kevin grinned like an idiot as he told one of his narcotics stories. They ended up at Remy's for dinner, they were seated at a booth near the widow, Kevin and Alexis both ordered burgers and cheese fries, Alexis ordered a coke and since Kevin was on duty he ordered a coke as well. Alexis took a drink of her coke and Kevin swallowed down a bite of his burger. "So how does it feel to be done with college?" Alexis looked at Kevin and shrugged her shoulders.

"Like the weight of twelve page papers and late night studies have been lifted off of my shoulders." Kevin chuckled and shook his head.

"Yeah, I remember those nights though I don't think mine was that bad." Alexis nodded and took a bite of one of her fries.

"I'm just happy to be home. I'm happy to see everyone again." Kevin nodded and took a sip of his drink. "I mean I did like school, but half of the time I was feeling a little home sick."

"Yeah I hate that feeling too, but you're back for good right?" Alexis nodded.

"I'm back for good." Kevin was just about to say something until her cellphone went off. She grabbed her phone from her pocket of her pea coat and looked at the caller ID. Her eyebrows scrunched up together and pressed the declined. She put her phone on the table and continued to eat her food like nothing happened. Kevin face turned confused and motioned his chin to her phone.

"Who was calling?" Alexis looked up and shook her head.

"Don't worry about it." She started to pick at her food and trying to forget about the call until Kevin put his hand on hers. She looked up at Kevin and stared into his baby blue eyes. She has to admit, he has some of the most beautiful blue eyes she has ever seen. Yeah, she did have a little crush on him before, but that was when she was still in high school and he was already engaged to Jenny. Speaking of, she glanced down at his hand that was on hers and noticed there was no wedding ring. She tensed under Kevin's touch and immediately felt butterflies in her stomach. The last time she felt like this was when Kate was shot and Dr. Davidson confronted her dad about the shooting and accused him of getting Kate back into her mother's case and for Montgomery's death. The thought of it alone made think back on that day.

_Flashback_

_ Alexis and her grandmother Martha quickly walked down the hospital halls looking for her father and everyone else. She couldn't believe Detective Beckett was shot and her father was standing right next to her. She instantly thought of the worse that it could've been him instead of Kate when she saw her father Castle tackle Beckett to the ground. She shook her head of those thoughts and continued down the halls of the hospital. When they both turned the corner, they saw Lanie, Javier, Kevin and her father standing by the doors. She sighs in relief and they both rushed forward. Gram was the first to call out then Alexis._

_ "Richard." _

_ "Dad." He turned around and saw his mother and daughter rush forward and he engulfs them in a hug. _

_ "I'm fine." Alexis wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder. She glanced over his shoulder and made eye contact with Kevin. She gave a slight nod and broke eye contact with him. Everyone was safe she thought, but the reunion was interrupted when Dr. Davidson burst through the doors. _

_ "A sniper!? At the funeral!?" He walked over towards the group; Javier was the first to speak._

_ "Uniforms are canvassing the area so far they found nothing." Castle let go of Alexis and Martha and slowly walked over to Dr. Davidson._

_ "I tried to get to her," Dr. Davidson roughly pushed him away and into the wall. Javier stepped in front of Dr. Davidson before he could hit Castle, Kevin grabbed Castle by his arm and Alexis stepped in front of him._

_ "Dad!" She put a hand on her father's chest and Kevin held him back. Dr. Davidson told him it was his fault that Kate got back into her mother's case and his fault for the death of Captain Montgomery. Something snapped in her and yelled at him. "Leave him alone!" She roughly pushed Dr. Davidson away from her father, but only to be pushed back and she hit the wall hard. She felt a burst of pain on her right hip and gasped in pain._

_ "Alexis!" She saw her father go after Dr. Davidson, but was pushed away by Javier. _

_ "Castle don't!" Castle angrily glared at Dr. Davidson for hurting his daughter. Kevin rushed over to Alexis, she was about to lunged at him again, but Kevin grabbed her arms and pulled her back. She struggled against him until he whispered into her ear. _

_ "Breathe," Alexis struggled out a gasp and panting in anger as those words ring into her mind. "Breathe Alexis, breathe." She let out a choked sob as tears silently run down her cheeks. "Breathe." _

_End Flashback_

"Alexis?" His voiced snapped her out of her thoughts and looked back at Kevin. He had a worried expression and she let out a shaky breath. "You okay Alexis?" She nodded and gave him a small smile.

"Yeah, I guess I'm a little out of huh?" Kevin nodded still a little worried about her. He was about to ask her something until her phone went off again. Alexis sighed and looked at the caller ID. She was about to ignore the call again until she realized Kevin's hand was on hers. He jerked his hand back and cleared his throat.

"Sorry." Alexis sighed.

"It's okay." She grabbed her phone and declined the phone call again. She knew who it was, but she doesn't want to talk to him again.

"What's wrong Alexis?" She glanced at Kevin and shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" Kevin raised his eyebrows at her.

"Because ever since we left the precinct, your phone keeps going off and yet you declined every phone call." Alexis started to blush knowing he was right even though she was trying to be discreet about it. Kevin took a sip of his drink and sighed. "You know I'm here for you right?" Alexis nodded knowing he was telling the truth. "So what's wrong?" She closes her eyes and sighs.

"Ashley keeps calling me." Kevin scrunched his eyebrows together.

"You mean ex-boyfriend Ashley?" She nodded and pinched her nose. "Why is he calling you all of a sudden?" He felt a ping of jealous, but quickly shook it off. Alexis opened her eyes and looked at Kevin.

"I guess he found out that I was coming back home and decided to call. I haven't spoken to him since the bank incident." He nodded and sighed.

"How long has he been bothering you?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"I just got back today, I mean he's not getting that I don't want to talk to him or that I want to get back together." She took one of her fries and ate it. She glanced at Kevin and sighed. "You don't think I mean to harsh to him?" He shook his head.

"You broke up with him because he wasn't there for you. He wasn't there when you needed him the most. You're not the kind of girl to wait for him to call or text. You're the kind of girl who takes charge and he has to take hint at some point." Alexis nodded and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Thank you Detective Ryan."

"Please call me Kevin." He could not get over how beautiful her smile is. He chuckled nervously all of sudden and grinned like an idiot. 'What the hell is wrong with me' he thought to himself. He mentally shook his head of his thoughts and paid attention to Alexis. She opened her mouth to speak, but ring from his phone started to ring. Kevin sighed and took out his phone and saw it was Espo. He answered it and put his phone to his ear. "Ryan." Alexis took a drink of her coke and looked at Kevin with a confused expression. "Yeah, I'll be right there." He hung up and looked at Alexis with a sad expression and sighed. "I'm sorry, but I have to get back to the precinct." She nodded.

"It's fine; I should probably head back home. I'll probably still be up when dad gets home. Probably won't get much sleep if Ashley keeps calling me." Kevin nodded, he waved down the waitress and asked for the check. Alexis started to protest, but Kevin waved it off.

"It's no problem plus I'm a gentleman, the gentleman always pays." Alexis laughed and shook her head. Kevin threw a couple of bill and they both got up from their seats and put on their coats. "So what are you going to do while waiting up for your dad?" Alexis shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, maybe watch a movie or read a book or something like that." Kevin nodded, dug through his pocket for his card and pen and wrote down his cellphone number and gave it to Alexis. She took his card and looked at it for a moment. "If you need to talk about anything or if you want to hang out, you can call me anytime even if it's in the middle of night. Don't hesitate to call." Alexis looked at him and smiled at him.

"Thank you Kevin." Kevin smiled and nodded.

"No problem." Alexis gave him a hug and he returned the hug. He inhaled her scent, her hair smelled like strawberries. Her sweet scent filled his nose and felt his muscles turn into jelly. She pulled back and stared into his baby blue eyes. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I'll text you later." He nodded.

"Yeah." She smiled and walked away from him. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she felt like she was on cloud nine. She couldn't believe Kevin gave her his number. Her crush has given his number. Sure she hasn't thought about the crush she had on Kevin when she was in high school and knew it was never gonna go anywhere, but tonight that changed. However, one thing she couldn't get out of her head. What happened between him and Jenny?


	3. Wondering Thoughts

**Audio monkeys! Brief authors note. Sorry I didn't post this yesterday, I had writer's block and I was at the library to write, but I finished chapter 3 just for you guys! It's a little longer then last chapter, but I wanted to make it up to you since I didn't post it up yesterday. **

**So without further ado, I give you chapter 3!**

**I do not own Castle! **

**Have fun you audio monkeys!**

Chapter 3: Wondering Thoughts

Alexis took a nice long shower after a long days of traveling; she still hasn't seen her dad yet and knows he would be home late since he was helping solve a murder. She didn't know what the murders were about, but to what she heard in Detective Ryan's voice and expression, it was not a pleasant case. She sighs tiredly as she shuts off the water and dried herself off with a white fluffy towel. She wipes the mirror with her hand and takes a good look at herself of her reflection. She notices that she has ages in the past few years, she still does have that youthful look on her face, her eyes have become bluer, her plump lips have gotten a little redder instead of pink, and she notices her body has changed as well. Her curves have become a danger of attracting brainless guys and her breasts have become fuller. Yes, she knows she has aged into a young adult, to a young woman and to be a part of a young adult's life. She sighs, shook her head, walked out of her bathroom and into her bedroom. 'Still looks the same.' She thought to herself, walked towards her dresser and grabbed a set of black pajamas. They were silk tank top and shorts; they feel soft against her milky skin and made her feel comfortable. She walked over towards her bed and flopped onto it. She sighs and grabbed her phone and texted Detective Ryan.

_'Thank you for coming to dinner with me. I had fun tonight. –Alexis.' _She typed into her phone and sent the text and sighed. She was bored and nothing exciting to do. She got off her bed and went over to her book self on the other side of her bed. She looked through each book and title, but nothing interests her. She sighed and was about to turn away until something caught her eye. On the far corner of the fourth shelf of and saw a paperback book of Terminator Salvation. She grabbed the book and looked at the cover. It was the machines face and its red eyes starting at her and she looked at the top of the title of the book. It was the official movie novelization. She remembered her father talking about the movies and the graphic novels. Said something about machines rising and taking over humanity and something about Skynet. It took her interests and opened the book and started reading chapter 1. Her phone binged and she quickly turned around and saw her phone on her bed. The screen was lit up and the icon message showed up. One new message. Her heart started to beat fast and swallowed the lump in her throat. She walked over to her bed with the book in her right hand and grabbed her phone. She slides to unlock her phone and tapped the message icon. She gasped at who the message was from. Detective Ryan.

_'It was great to see you again Lex. I had fun too. Wanna grab a coffee tomorrow? –Kevin.' _She was shocked at his invitation of getting coffee tomorrow and she squealed like she was a school girl. She laughed to herself and shook her head.

_'That'd be great! Say eight o'clock?' _She sent the text and put her phone down on her bedside table and continued to read. As she started reading chapter 2, her phone goes off and looks at her phone screen thinking it was Detective Ryan, but it wasn't. It was Ashley. She sighs in frustration and deciding at the last minute, she tapped the accept call and put the phone to her ear.

"What do you want Ashley?" Her voice was calm, but stern.

_"I heard you were back in town."_

"Yeah, I just got back today, but that's beside the point. What do you want?"

_"I just want to talk to you Alexis." _

"You don't get the privilege anymore Ash."

_"Please Alexis, I just want to talk that's all. I know I made a mistake for not being there for you when you're dad and gram were at the bank and I apologize if you would just give me another chance-"_

"You don't get it do you? It's not about that situation, it's about everything. I shouldn't have to wait to get a text from you or get excited when I get a phone call from you that last five minutes and have to fit me into your schedule. I'm not gonna wait for you for the rest of my life Ashley."

_"Please Alexis, I'll try harder, I'll pay attention more, I'll be there for you. Please give me another chance."_

"I'm sorry Ashley, there is no second chance. You blew it the first time. Goodbye." With that she hung up on him and put her phone on the bedside table and sighed. She knows she was being harsh to him, but she knows he needed to hear the truth and stop calling her. She moved on. It's time for him to move on too. She went back to reading her book; it wasn't long until she heard a knock at the door. "Who could be knocking at this late hour?" She muttered to herself. She got up from her bed and grabbed her black sweater and a pair of sweatpants and put them on. She walked downstairs and sighed. "Who is it?" She asked through the door and she froze at the voice on the other side.

"Alexis can we talk?"

Back at the precinct, the gang solved the case, but they all got stuck with paperwork to fill out and Castle decided to help out with paperwork which surprised everyone. As they all bunkered down the paperwork, Ryan's phone went off and dug out his phone from his pocket. He received a text from Alexis. He frowned at her text and glanced over at Castle.

"Castle." The writing looked up from his work and looked over at Ryan.

"What's up?"

"Remember I told you Alexis have been getting phone calls from Ashley." Castle raised his eyebrows at Ryan.

"You mean ex-boyfriend Ashley?" Ryan nodded. "What about him?"

"Ashley is at you're apartment." Beckett looked up from her paperwork and a worried expression crossed her face.

"Should we be worried?" She glanced at Castle who glanced at Beckett.

"Ashley is not an aggressive guy, but I didn't know he was back at home. Did she tell her anything about this at dinner?" Ryan shrugged his shoulders.

"She's been denying his phone calls all night. Saying she wants nothing to do with him. Ever since the bank incident, she hasn't spoken to him in years."

"So why would he be calling now?"

"She said he heard she was back in town and I guess he decided to call her up." Before Castle and Beckett could comment, Ryan's phone went off. He looked at the caller ID and it was Alexis. He answered her call and put his phone to his ear. "Ryan."

_"He's here." _Ryan froze when he heard yelling in the background. He looked over at Castle and Beckett and they both saw his worried expression. He heard his yelped and heard banging in the background. _"What should I do?" _Ryan sprung up from his chair and grabbed his jacket. Castle and Beckett got up quickly and they grabbed their jackets as well and followed Ryan.

"Lex go up to your room, into the bathroom, lock the door and turn off the lights. Don't come out unless you either hear me, Beckett or your dad, understand? You do not let anyone in." They all quickly walk towards the elevator, Ryan pressed the down button and the elevator doors open.

_"Yes." _

"Go now Lex." He heard shuffling and feet patter like she was quickly running up the stairs. He heard her pants, heard her close the door and a lot of static.

_"I'm in my bathroom, the lights are turned off." _He heard her whispered voice and sighed in relief for now.

"We're on our way. Stay where you are, we're coming."

_ "Kevin I'm scared." _

"It's going to be okay Lex, I promise." She was still panting on the phone; they all got out of the elevator and walked out of the precinct. Castle walked over to Beckett's car and got into the passenger seat. Ryan walked towards his car quickly and he looked over at Beckett.

"Stay on the phone with her! If either one of us gets there first, don't hesitate!" He nodded and got into the driver's seat. He closed his door, put his key in the ignition and started his car.

"Lex you still there?" He put his car in drive and started to zoom down the streets to Castles apartment.

_"Yes I'm still here."_

"Can you still hear Ashley banging on the door?"

_"Yes he's still here." _He could hear the fear in her voice.

"Everything it's going to be fine Lex. Beckett and you're father are on their way now."

_"What about Detective Esposito?" _

"He's on a date with Lanie.

_"They finally got back together huh?" _

"Yeah, finally." He heard her softly giggled which made his heart beat faster. God he loved her giggle, made her sound so innocent. He looked at the road and turned on a familiar street and made a left turn. "I'm almost there Lex; just hang on for a few more minutes."

_"Okay, but Kevin I don't hear him banging anymore." _

"Don't come out. Stay where you are."

_"I'm really scared Kevin. Please hurry." _She whispered softly into the phone and Kevin finally saw the view of Castle's apartment building. He parked near the sidewalk across the street from Castle's apartment. He turned off his car, grabbed his keys and got out of his car. He ran across the street, he heard a car screeched to a halt and saw Beckett and Castle get out of the car.

"Espo is on his way with Lanie!" I quickly nodded.

"I still have Alexis on the phone!" All three of them ran towards the apartment building, Ryan glanced at Castle and spoke to Alexis. "Lex I'm gonna give the phone to your dad okay?"

_"Okay." _I handed my phone to Castle as we got into the elevator and he took it.

"Alexis are you okay?" I glanced at Beckett as she took out her gun and ejected the magazine to see how many bullets she has. She glanced over at me and nodded. I nodded back and took out my gun and cocked it. "Everything is going to be fine Alexis. We're in the elevator and Detective Esposito is on his way with back up." Ryan could hear her frantic whisper voice in his phone. "I don't know Alexis, but we'll find out. Do you know why Ashley was contacting you?" Ryan wished the elevator would move faster. He wanted to make sure Alexis is okay and unharmed. He always knew something was sketchy about that kid, but he couldn't put his finger on it until now. "What?" Both Beckett and Ryan snapped their heads towards Castle who's eyes were wide in fear. The elevator dinged at the thirty second floor and the doors opened. Beckett and Ryan were first out then Castle. They steadily walked down the halls towards Castle's apartment. They around the corner and saw Castle's door. Once they got closer, Ryan noticed the door was wide opened. Ryan held his hand opened, Beckett pushed Castle behind her and motioned Ryan to move forward quietly. "Baby, he's in the apartment. Stay on the phone, but don't make a sound." Castle whispered into Ryan's phone. Beckett signaled for Ryan to move forward and he nodded. Ryan quietly into the apartment, to him it looks like everything is still in its place, but he knew something was wrong.

"Ryan." He heard Beckett whisper and motioned him towards the corner of the living room on the left side. He glanced back and nodded, he quietly walk until he heard a noise from Castle's writing room. He quickly spun around and pointed his gun towards the door. Beckett did the same and glanced at Ryan. She nodded and motioned him to move forward. He did quietly though, he glanced back at Castle who nodded knowing he would want to know Alexis is okay. Ryan quickly, but quietly walks toward the door of the writer's room and Beckett stood right next to him. He glanced at Beckett behind him and she nodded the okay sign. She walked on the other side of him and readied her service gun. Ryan put his hand on the door knob and looked up at Beckett. She then glanced back at Castle who nodded knowing it was okay and looked back at Ryan. He nodded and quickly opened the door. "NYPD!"

"NYPD!" He yelled and saw a shadow figure coming towards him, the shadow figure grabbed for his gun, but Ryan caught him by the wrists of the figure and aimlessly pointed his gun towards the window of the room. The shadow figure shot the gun, the bullet hit the glass and it shattered into a million of pieces. Ryan elbowed him in the face and kneed the shadow figure in the stomach and doubled over. The figure groaned in pain and tried to get up; Ryan put his gun in his holster, grabbed the figure's hands behind his back and cuffed him. He hoisted up the figure and pulled the black hoodie off. Beckett walked in front of him and glared at Alexis's ex-boyfriend Ashley.

"Ashley Baker, you are under arrest for breaking and entering." They heard more footsteps coming towards them; Ryan looked over towards the door and saw Javi with two police officers. He came over towards them and grabbed Ashley by the arm. Ashley struggled, but couldn't do much. Beckett grabbed his other arm and led him out of Castle's writing room. Ryan walked behind them and looked towards Castle.

"We got him, you can come out Alexis." Castle glanced at Ryan and then hung up and gave Ryan's phone back. He took it and gave a confused expression. "She won't come out until Ashley's gone. He nodded, turned around and looked at Beckett and Javi.

"Get him out of here." Beckett and Javi nodded.

"Let's go." They both led Ashley out of the Castles apartment while CSU was working at the scene of the break in. He looked back at Castle and nodded. They both head upstairs to Alexis' room, but the door was locked. Castle reached up onto the door frame and grabbed the key. He unlocked the door and opened. Ryan was first to enter. He looked around to see everything was still in place; he walked over to the window to make sure they were locked and they were. He nodded and Castle walked towards the bathroom door. Castle gently knocked on the door and called out for Alexis. All Ryan could hear were utter silence and his heart pounding his chest. Then they both heard the door unlock, the door flew open and a pair of arms wrapped around Castle. Alexis was crying softly and buried her face into her dad's chest. Castle wrapped his arms around his frightening daughter and gave her comfort. Ryan sighed in relief knowing she was safe and leaned against the wall. The adrenaline started to fade away and he closed his eyes. 'She's safe, that's all that matter.' He thought to himself and sighed. He opened his eyes and made eye contact with Alexis. Her blue eyes were breath taking and couldn't break eye contact. She let go of Castle and quickly walked towards Ryan. He pushed himself away from the wall and opened his arms. Alexis wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. He let out a shaky breath that he didn't realize he was holding and gently rubbed her back.

"It's okay Lex, its okay." He whispered in her ear and she nodded into his shoulder. "He's gone." She squeezed her eyes closed and let the tears fall. "He's gone." His thoughts wonder to the dark side. Wondering if they didn't make it in time who knows what Ashley would have done to her. He couldn't help, but think of the worse. He mentally shook his thoughts and put his attention to the present. The point is, she's safe. That's all he could ask for.


	4. Curiosity Killed the Cat

**Good morning you audio monkeys! Or should I say good afternoon! As I said I would fulfill my promises, I have finished up chapter 4 for you audio monkeys! As you are wondering, in the last chapter why didn't we get to see Castle's POV of the new friendship of Kevin and Alexis. I'll tell you why, because I wanted Kevin and Alexis to have a moment before getting into her Dad's POV. So that's why. But in this chapter, you do see Castle's POV, what do you think he'll say about this new fond friendship? Will he be worried? Happy or concerned? Will his curiosity get the best of him? Use your eyes to find out!**

**Oh and yes Castle and Beckett are together!**

**As I stop rambling like an idiot, here is chapter 4! **

**I'll work on chapter 5 throughout today and tonight and I'll posted up tomorrow morning.**

**I do not own Castle! I wish, but I don't.**

**Have fun you audio monkeys!**

Chapter 4: Curiosity Killed the Cat

Castle watched his daughter and Detective Ryan's interaction with each other from a far. 'Curious.' He thought to himself. He knows Kevin Ryan is a good guy, compassionate about his job, he's funny and cares for the people he loves and he guess one of them is Alexis. Although, he should worried about something going between Kevin and his daughter, but something popped into his mind. Alexis is a mature young adult, she knows what she's doing, she can make her own decisions and she more mature than anybody in this room. He knows she can take care of herself, plus she seems very happy to see Kevin unhurt. He could see the way how he sighed in relief means he cares about Alexis. He shouldn't be worried about anything. She's a young adult. She's grown up. She's not a little girl anymore. Their friends and he couldn't help, but give a small smile at the new fond friendship. Although, his mind betrayed him. 'What if it turns into something more?' I knew Alexis had a crush on him when she was still in high school, but that was just a crush. It should have passed, right?' All of his thoughts were spinning his in mind and didn't realize he was having a moment in his head. He mentally shook it off knowing his daughter will make the right decision. He knows that and even if anything happened to him, he would ask Kevin to take care of his daughter even if it blossoms into something else, he wouldn't mind. He wouldn't mind if something ends up happening with Kevin and Alexis. If he makes her happy, then he was happy. If he puts a smile on her face, then he would smile. To be honest, they look cute together. They make a cute couple. With that he smiled at his two favorite people in his life.

Kevin pulled away from the embrace to look at her beautiful face. He wiped away the stray tears with his thumb. He started to blush at what he was doing and noticed she started to blush too. He cleared his throat because of the awkward situation; he removed his hand away from her face and stuffs his hands into his pocket. Alexis push a strain of her hair behind her ear and gave him a small smile.

"I'm glad you're okay." She nodded and looked into his baby blue eyes.

"Me too."

"Me too." They both snapped their heads towards Castle who was leaning against the door frame and smiled at the two. Kevin blushed even hard that his whole face started to turn a bright shade of red and so did Alexis. Castle was just smiling at the two on how awkward for those two and decided to mess with them for a little awhile. It's too much fun. They all heard footsteps coming up the stairs, Castle turned around and it was Beckett.

"Hey." He turned to Beckett and gave her a grin.

"Hey." She raised her eyebrows at him in suspiciously.

"What?"

"I'll tell you later." He turned towards Alexis and Kevin and smiled at them. "I'll see you downstairs." Alexis nodded furiously and Kevin gave a nod avoiding eye contact with him. He swiftly walked out Alexis' bedroom and started giggling like a teenager. Beckett raised her eyebrows at Castle as she watches him leave Alexis' room and looked towards Alexis with her head cocked to the side in a confused way. Alexis shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.

"Dad being dad." She laughed nervously and started to rub her arm in a nervous matter. Beckett face expression was confused, but looked towards where Castle went and followed him without another word to Alexis or Kevin. Alexis let a breath that she was holding and looked back at Kevin. He was looking at his shoes with his hands in his pockets swaying a little. "Well that was awkward." Kevin nodded in agreement and sighed.

"Yeah," He glanced up at Alexis who wrapped her arms around her mid section of her stomach and they stay silent. 'God what came over me?' Kevin thought to himself as he battle his thoughts in his mind about Alexis. He glanced at her and took in her appearance. She was wearing black sweat pants and a black hoodie that hugged her in the right places and one of those places are her breast. He noticed she's grown up since he last saw her. Her face still has the youthful look, her eyes are bluer like the sea, her breast have grown, he notices as she walks her hips sway very dangerously and her lips have become more plump and the color of lips have tint of red. He blushes at his thoughts and mentally shakes his head. 'What the hell are you thinking!? This is Castle's daughter! Stop thinking like a perv!' He thought to himself.

"You okay Kevin?" He snaps his head up and looks at Alexis. She has a confused expression written all over her face and he gives her a small smile.

"I'm fin Lex, just having a battle with my inner thoughts." She moved a little closer to him and he started to tense up. She put a comforting hand on his shoulder, but tensed under her touch. "When the door was opened, I thought of the worse." He avoided making eye contact with her and let out a shaky breath. "I genially thought of the worse and I couldn't get you out of my mind and for a moment I thought we were gonna lose you if Ashley had gotten a hold of you. God, I can't even imagine-"A pair of arms wrapped around his waist and he couldn't help, but wrap his arms around her waist and laid his head against her shoulder.

"I'm okay, nothing is going to happen to me I promise. He didn't get to me. He didn't hurt me. You saved me Kevin. You saved me." He nodded in her shoulder and inhaled her sweet scent. Strawberries. She smelled of strawberries. He closed his eyes as they both stayed in their positions a little longer.

Downstairs, Beckett was sitting at the island of the kitchen and Castle was in the kitchen making three coffees for him, Beckett and Ryan and hot coco for Alexis. Beckett glances up the stairs and sighs.

"They've been up there for awhile." Castle looked at Beckett and nodded. "Should we be worried?" Castle shakes his head.

"Their fine, they just need to adjust to what happened." Beckett nodded as Castle handed her a cup of coffee. She smiles at him and says 'thank you.' He returns the smile and takes a sip of his coffee. Espo comes in and takes a seat next to Beckett.

"How's Alexis doing?" Castle looks at Espo and sighs.

"Scared, but she'll be okay. She's surrounded by the people who love her to give her comfort." Espo nodded and sighs. "Coffee?" Espo nodded. Castle set his coffee cup down and went over to the other side of the kitchen and grabbed another cup for Espo.

"Where's Ryan?" Beckett motions her head towards the stairs.

"Still upstairs with Alexis." He raises his eyebrows.

"Why?"

"Making sure she's okay and he thought she could use the comfort after what happened." Castle walked over to Espo and handed him his coffee.

"It's more like he needs comfort." Both Beckett and Espo raised their eyebrows at Castle.

"Why would you say that?" Espo asks and Castle glanced up at the stairs.

"You didn't see it. He was genially worried and afraid when he got a call from Alexis. The fear in his eyes, the relief he saw Alexis was physically okay, I've never seen him so scared." Beckett nods in agreement.

"You know I wouldn't be surprised if thought of the worse and I wouldn't blame him." Espo nodded.

"Yeah, he's passionate about keeping others safe. He would put his life on the line to protect someone he cares about and that goes for all of us."

"Including Alexis." Castle nodded.

"I was watched Alexis and when she hugged Ryan, I saw the tense leave his body and relaxed his Alexis' arms. I thought he was gonna cry, I thought I was gonna cry myself." Espo looked at Castle and set his cup down.

"You don't think anything is happening between, right?" Beckett looked at Espo and raised her eyebrows at him.

"I don't think that's any of our business to judge whether if there is something going on between Alexis and Ryan. Their just friends." Castle nodded.

"I agree with Beckett on this, if something is going on either Alexis would tell or Ryan when they are comfortable to talk about it and if the friendship turns into something else or grows into something else, I wouldn't mind to be honest." Espo was about to say something until they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. All three of them saw Ryan coming down the stairs with Alexis in tow. Castle notices that Ryan looks exhausted and tired. Alexis' eyes were red and puffy from crying of the events that happened tonight. Alexis walked over to her dad and he engulfed her in a hug. Ryan walked over to Beckett and she put his arms around his shoulders. Castle pulls away from the embrace and sighs. "You okay pumpkin?" She nodded and sighs.

"Yeah." Castle nods and looks towards Ryan. His shoulders were slumped as Beckett gently rubs his shoulder in comfort. The young Irish man looks like he was about to pass out and also looks like he hasn't gotten a good night's rest.

"Coffee?" Ryan looks up at Castle and nods, but doesn't say anything else. Castle went to grab his coffee and grabbed the cup of hot coco he made for Alexis. He grabbed the two cups and walked back over to the gang. He handed over the cup of coffee to Ryan and he took it and said a quiet thank you. Castle gave Ryan a smile of comfort and handed the cup of hot coco to Alexis. She gave him a small smile and said thank you. They all sat in quiet thinking about the events that happened to tonight. They all sat in silence until Beckett's voice broke that silence.

"We should probably head back to the precinct." Espo nodded.

"Yeah, fill in Gates what happened tonight." Castle nodded and sighs.

"I think I'm gonna stay back." He pulls Alexis into a side hug and she leaned into his embrace. Beckett nodding in agreement.

"I'll call you when we get any information." Beckett let go of Ryan and walked over to Castle and gave him and Alexis' hugs. "I'll be back soon." Castle nodded.

"I'll still be up when you get back." She nodded and gave a gentle kiss on Alexis' forehead. Alexis gives a small smile towards Beckett and says a quiet goodnight. Beckett looks over at Ryan who pushes himself up from his seat until he lost his footing and came crashing down to the floor. Beckett rushes over to him and Espo helps him back up to his feet with Ryan's limp arm around his shoulders. Beckett grabs his other arm and wrapped it around her shoulders. Ryan mutters an 'I'm okay', but Beckett shook her head.

"Ryan you have the posture of a frail cat." She motions Espo towards the couch and they both guided him to the couch.

"I'll be fine, just a little tired is all." Ryan muttered to them.

"Ryan when was the last time you got any good rests?" He looked up towards Castle and lightly shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't remember." He muttered to Castle.

"Exactly, Ryan we all know you haven't gotten any sleep and it's hurting you. Even Gates knows and she's worried about you and we all don't see that often." Ryan groaned in protests, but Castle wouldn't have it. "You're too tired to drive. You're staying here tonight end of discussion." He said in a stern voice and Ryan just groaned as his body goes limp and falls asleep. Beckett looked up at Castle.

"Are you sure it's okay for him to stay here?" Castle nods.

"You said it yourself, his posture is like a frail cat. He's not functional to drive." Beckett was about to protests, but she hears Alexis' small voice.

"We'll take care of him." She looks over at Alexis who still has her cup in both of her hands and gave her a small smile. "He'll be okay." Beckett then looks back at Castle and sighs.

"Okay," She gets up and looks towards Espo. "Javi you think you could get Ryan some clothes for tomorrow?" He nodded.

"I already got his keys. I'll stop by before heading back to the precinct." Beckett nodded and gives Castle a kiss on the cheek.

"Hopefully we won't be too long." Castle nodded.

"We'll still be up." She nodded and motioned Espo to the door. They both walked out of Castle's apartment and he said goodnight to Espo. He closed the door and sighs tiredly. He turns towards Alexis and she sets her cup down.

"I'll go get him some blankets and pillow." He nods.

"I'll give some spare clothes, but I don't know if they will fit him." Alexis let out a soft chuckle.

"I'm sure he'll appreciate that." Castle smiles and pulls Alexis into a bear hug and she wraps her arms around his waist.

"I'm glad you're okay pumpkin." She nodded and sighs tiredly.

"Me too dad." She pulled away from his embraces and smiles up at him. "I'm gonna go get those blankets and pillow." He nodded and watches her head upstairs. He then looks over at the couch in the living room and hears Ryan's soft snores. He knows that Ryan would do anything to protect his daughter. He would even take a bullet for her and he knows she would probably do the same for him. He knows Ryan would put his safety in front of Alexis and would keep her safe. He knows they are just friends, but knows that new fond friendship will merge into something else. He sighs and smiles, yeah he wouldn't mind at all.


	5. Safety in Arms

**Audio monkeys! May I have your attention! This chapter too longer then I thought. I will be honest, I didn't know what to write about what Kevin was feeling or his emotions were. Let me tell you, it was hard to write this chapter which is why its a little short then the other chapters, but its something right? So its based on Kevin's emotions and his walls that he built have finally broke down, but doesn't realize that he goes into the safety of someone's arms. Who those arms does he goes to? Who is there to comfort him? Use your eyes to find out. **

**I do not own Castle! I wish, but I don't.**

**So here is chapter 5! I'll be writing chapter 6 tonight and it will be posted tomorrow afternoon.**

**Have fun you audio monkeys! **

Chapter 5: Safety in Arms

Morning came too soon for Detective Kevin Ryan; he groaned at the bright sunlight shining through the window and rubbed his tired eyes. His vision was blurred for a moment, he blinked a couple of times and his vision became clear. His eyes widened and realized he wasn't in his apartment. He was still at Castle's apartment. He slowly looked around and slowly got up from the couch and looked around. The kitchen and living area was completely deserted. He scrunched his eyebrows together and wondering why he was still at Castle's apartment and trying to figure out what happened last night. He rubbed the back of his neck and recalled his thoughts about last night. Alexis. He paused and stopped rubbing his neck. Alexis. His eyes widened and looked up towards the stairs and he whispered her against his lips. "Alexis." He quickly got up from the couch and ran up stairs. He tripped over his own feet, but recovered quickly and ran towards Alexis' room. He ripped the door open and he sighed in relief when he saw Alexis curled up in the covers of her bed and peacefully sleeping. He closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath that he was holding in and leaned against the door frame. The thoughts about last night came back as the light of day. Ashley, the stalking, the calls, hearing her voice filled with fear, the whole thing just makes him think the worst case scenario. 'What if he didn't make it time. What if he was too late?' His hands turned into fists and he clenched them tightly. He knows he needs to stop thinking about the worst case scenario; it's not healthy for him and for his mind. It's driving him crazy, it's going to make him crazy and he doesn't know how to get rid of these thoughts. He opened his eyes and glanced at a peaceful sleeping Alexis. She's so beautiful when she sleeps, he notices that she took off her jacket and sees her black satin tank top and saw one of the straps had slipped off her shoulder. He felt his throat close and his palms started to sweat. He needs to get out of here. He needs to leave before he does something he might regret. He quietly, but quickly walks away from Alexis' room and quickly walks down the stairs. Hoping Castle didn't hear him come running down the stairs, he quickly walked over to the couch and grabbed his jacket. All Ryan wants to do is go come and take a nice long cold shower to wash away all of the thoughts he was having a battle with. He reaches into his pockets and he couldn't find his keys. He sighs in frustration and throws his jacket onto the couch.

"Kevin?" He snaps his head towards the stairs and saw Alexis sluggishly coming down the stairs still half asleep and half awake, she still has on her black sweatpants, but the sweater was missing. Ryan looked away from Alexis' gorgeous figure and rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous matter.

"What happened last night? I don't remember." Alexis steeped off the last step and looked at Kevin with a confused expression.

"You don't remember?"

"I remember getting your call and arresting Ashley and seeing you were unhurt, but I don't remember anything else after that." Alexis nodded, but still confused. She slowly approached him and she took in the sight she was seeing. Dark circles were under his baby blue eyes, his posture was slumped, he look a little skinny like he hasn't been eating in awhile and his posture does look like frail cat as Beckett pointed out last night. Alexis became worried about Kevin. She has no idea what he's been through. From what she found out from her dad last night, Jenny broke off the engagement because she couldn't stand being a cop's wife and doesn't want to raise a child without a father. She was horrified last night about the news; she wonders why her dad didn't tell her when she was still in college. Her dad told her he didn't want her distracted from her studies. It explains why he hasn't slept in days maybe even weeks or months. As she walks closer to Kevin, she sees him get all tense and he clenched his fists tightly and started to shake. Alexis puts her hand gently on his shoulder for comfort, but she could still feel him tense up at her touch. He avoided eye contact with her trying to not show fear or weakness in his eyes.

"Kevin?" He glanced at her and sees her eyes wide in concern. "How long have you not been sleeping?" He light shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't remember."

"When was the last time you ate a good meal besides last night?" Again he lightly shrugged his shoulders not knowing the answer.

"I don't remember." Alexis sighs sadly and moves closer to him. They were now chest to chest close and Kevin could not comprehend what's happening in front of him. He finally at Alexis and made eye contact with her baby blue eyes. Tears started to develop in his eyes which blurred his vision, but didn't have the courage to wipe the tears. Alexis cupped his cheek in her other hand and wipes the tears away with the pad of her thumb.

"Let it out." She cups his other cheek with her other hand and he closes his eyes as the tears continue to fall. The walls were finally down and Kevin could finally open up to someone. Alexis pulls him into a hug as he continues to cry softly and silently. His shoulders started to shake violently and buried his face into her shoulder. He wraps his arms around her waist and starts to pull her down as his legs gave in. Alexis steady her and Kevin on the couch, she was sitting on the couch, but Kevin was kneeling on the floor with his arms wrapped around her waist and his head now buried into her stomach. She started to run her fingers through his hair gently scratching his scalp; she could feel him relax into the embrace. She hears him let out a choked sobs and tightens his arms around her midsection. Alexis could feel her own tears develop as she watches Kevin breaking down. She shushes him and gives him comforting words. She now sees the real Kevin not just Detective Kevin Ryan, but she sees the human side of Kevin. Kevin's sobs echoed throughout the apartment as she continues to gently run her fingers through his hair. Kevin was never to admit to weakness, but after last night's events and the lingering thoughts, he knew he couldn't take it anymore. However, he felt the comfort from Alexis and he finally relaxed and let himself go. He felt safe in Alexis' embrace, she wouldn't judge on what he was feeling. He knows that, he felt safe. He finally felt safe.


	6. Peaceful Slumber

**Hello you audio monkeys! I'm so sorry it took so long to get this chapter updated! I had writer's block and didn't know how I wanted this chapter to go, but I feel like this is a good chapter. It maybe a little short like the last one, but I promise the next chapter is going to be a little longer. You guys deserve that and I promise I will make the next chapter longer because I owe you guys for being so patient while I get rid of my writer's block. **

**So let's get down to business, we know in the last chapter it was about Kevin Ryan and his emotions taking him over and having to battle his thoughts of doubt. It made him think he wouldn't be able to get to Alexis in time, what if he hurts her, how can I live like this, all that other stuff we have in our lives and I wanted Kevin to have those thoughts. It what makes him human, yes he's gonna have some failures and his weakness will show, but that's what being human is about. So that's how I saw it with Kevin and Alexis was there to comfort him not to judge him. She gives him comfort when he needs it and he needed comfort and she lets him cry on her shoulder. **

**So that's how I summed up the last chapter, in this chapter its more about Alexis, Beckett and Castle. All three of them have seen a new side of Kevin and they see he finally gets the sleep that he really needs. But I'll let you guys read it. I don't want to give anything away now that's just cruel. **

**I do not own Castle! I wish, but I don't and I'll keep wishing!**

**Enjoy you audio monkeys! Haha ya nice!**

Chapter 6: Peaceful Slumber

It must have been hours for Alexis and Kevin since his breakdown. Alexis was now lying on the couch with a pillow propped up behind her head, Kevin was lying next to her on the couch and his head was rested on her stomach. Her fingers were still gently running through his hair and she could hear his soft snores. Alexis looked at the window. The sunset was already over the horizon as nightfall makes its way to the sky and the stars gleam in the night sky. A few moments went by until she heard the door being unlocked. She side glances to the door and saw Beckett coming in. Beckett stopped in her tracks and saw Alexis lying on the couch and wasn't alone. She stopped Kevin's lying on her stomach and his arms wrapped around her waist and sleeping. Alexis gave her a sad smile.

"Good morning." Beckett raises her eyebrows, closes the door and locks.

"More like good afternoon." Alexis nodded and gives her a sad smile. "Did Javi come by?" Alexis nodded.

"I didn't have the heart to wake him up. He looked peaceful and he hasn't been getting any sleep." Beckett put her hand up to silence Alexis and gave her a soft smile.

"It's okay I kind of figured it out when he didn't come in to work this morning. Javi already interrogated Ashley. He is being charged with breaking and entering and a restraining order. He can't come here or near you at least a hundred yards. If he tries to come near you, he'll be booked." Alexis nodded.

"I'm guessing dad ordered the restraining order. " Beckett nodded.

"Can you blame him?" Alexis shook her head and sighed.

"What made Ashley do all this?"

"He said he hasn't been the same since you broke up with him. He was devastated and was determined to make it right which meant going at great lengths to do so."

"I don't remember Ashley being so aggressive." Beckett nodded in agreement.

"Everyone has a darkside. You didn't know he had one." Alexis shook her head.

"But I should have known. I was his girlfriend at the time; he never gave me that suspicion."

"You can't blame yourself Alexis. You had no idea." Alexis sighed.

"I wish I did." Beckett gave her a sadden expression and sighed.

"Blaming yourself is not good for you Lex." She walked over to Alexis, crouched down to her level and put a comforting hand on Alexis' shoulder. "You can't keep blaming yourself, you didn't know because he didn't tell you or he didn't know himself. There are logical explanations and that's how we find out the truth." Alexis nodded and gave her a tired smile.

"Thank you Kate." Beckett gently padded her shoulder and smiled.

"You're welcome Lex." She looked at her co-worker Ryan who was sleeping peacefully and snoring softly in his sleep. She noticed the dried up tear stains on his face and furrowed her eyebrows together. "What happened?"

"He finally let his walls down." Beckett gently wipes away the dried up tears and sighed.

"Was this last night?" Alexis shook her head.

"This morning."

"Explains why he didn't come into work this morning." Alexis nodded.

"I've been waiting for Detective Esposito to come by and drop off his clothes, but he never showed up. Plus I probably fell asleep for a good three hours before you came in." Beckett nodded.

"I'm surprised Kevin didn't wake up when I came in." Alexis nodded and they both just watched Kevin's chest rise up slowly in his sleep. The look on his face is so peaceful, so calm, so relaxed.

"You know he doesn't want you to know." Beckett looked at Alexis with a confused expression. "He doesn't want you to know that he feels weak."

"I would never give him that impression. I know Kevin is not weak, but being weak is being human."

"That's what I told him, but he doesn't want anyone to know." Beckett nodded.

"I understand. I won't tell anyone what I saw." Alexis smiled and Beckett smiled back. "Now, where's your dad?" Alexis pointed towards to the door across from the living room.

"He's in his office writing. Last night events gave him a new idea for his new book." Beckett raised her eyebrows.

"Really?" Alexis nodded and smiled.

"Yup, he asked permission if he could."

"And you told him yes." Alexis nodded.

"I kind of what to see what he does with it. I mean I know he doesn't like to use me as the subject of his books, but he thought it would be a good experiment." Beckett gave a soft chuckle and nodded.

"That is a good experiment for him. He's always challenging himself."

"Doesn't he do that every day with you?" Beckett thought about it for a moment and nodded.

"Pretty much." They both laughed softly making sure they don't wake up Kevin from his peaceful sleep. Before she could say anything else, the door opens to Castle's office and walks out to see his two lovely girls softly laughing.

"What's with the soft laughing and chatter about?" Beckett and Alexis look at Castle and smiled. Alexis spoke first.

"Nothing dad I was just telling Beckett about your new idea for your next book." Castle nodded.

"I'm guessing you disagree with this idea Beckett." Beckett shook her head.

"I kind of want to read what you have and see how Nikki Heat is involved." Castle smiled and nodded.

"Trust me; Nikki Heat will be wondering the same thing." They both softly laughed and Castle glanced at Kevin. "How long has he been asleep?" Alexis looked down at Kevin and gave him a sadden smile.

"Yeah, he hasn't move since the last time you asked me."

"Which was five hours ago." Alexis nodded. "I hope you got some sleep in as well." Alexis nodded once again.

"I slept for three hours."

"How is that comfortable?" Alexis shrugged her shoulders.

"To be honest, I have no idea." Beckett got up from the crouched position knowing her knees started to get sore. She heard Alexis' stomach making noises and she blushed at the noise. "I guess I'm a little hungry."

"Did you eat breakfast this morning?" Alexis shook her head.

"I came down and I saw Kevin was awake. That's when he had a well you know." Castle nodded knowing he understands what he witnessed. The entire day Alexis and Kevin have been in that position since early this morning maybe around seven or eight this morning. Then Castle thought of any idea for everybody.

"I have an idea." Beckett and Alexis looked they both raised their eyebrows at him and he just smiled. "How about we have breakfast for dinner, I do make the best pancakes if I do say so myself." He smiled to himself, Alexis rolled her eyes and Beckett let out a soft chuckle. "What?" Beckett walked over to him, gave him a kiss on the cheek, took his hand and led him to the kitchen.

"How about we get started on those pancakes." Castle was about to protest, but Alexis put her hand up to silence him.

"I'll wake him up when dinner or breakfast is ready." Castle smiled at his daughter and nodded. Beckett and Castle headed towards the kitchen and started getting ingredients from the pantry and the fridge. Alexis looked down at a peaceful sleeping Kevin Ryan. She continued to run her fingers through his hair, gently scratching his scalp and smiled. He looked a few years younger when he's sleeping. You don't see this side of Kevin Ryan. The only side you see him is the Detective Ryan side that's solving murders on hours of the day. This side of him was the caring, loving side of Kevin. Alexis' heart swelled up of all that's happen in the last few years. Maybe it was for the better. All she knows, Kevin Ryan finally got some peaceful sleep. That's all that matter to her and it made her smile.


	7. Asking Her Out

**Hello you audio monkeys! This author's note is going to be short. Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. I had no idea I would be going out of town for a week and it screwed with my schedule for posting this chapter. So I'm sorry about that, but it won't happened again and if it does I will make sure to give you guys a heads up. **

**So I'm going to stop talking now and let you guys get on with reading this chapter. **

**Also thanks for A. K. Hunter for helping editing this chapter! She's a life savor! Also check out her story In My Veins. It's a great story and I highly suggest checking it out! **

**I do not own Castle! I wish, but I don't!**

**Now go have fun you audio monkeys! haha ya nice!**

Chapter 7: Asking Her Out

It had been a month since the incident happened with Alexis. Kevin's friendship with the girl had grown stronger every second of the day. They texted each other at odd hours of the day, and Kevin had been all smiles ever since. Alexis had become more cheerful in the morning, even though she hated them. She made a habit to come by the precinct and help out as much as she could. Kevin was finally sleeping through the night, and the doubts in his thoughts have slowly diminished from his mind. His posture stood tall and strong; there were no more dark circles under his eyes and, most of all, he was happy.

The gang had never seen him so cheerful and full of happiness. Even when solving a murder, Kevin was himself again. He was throwing jokes here and there, and going along with Castle's insane yet almost true theories. He hasn't had any more breakdowns. The only people who knew about the first one are Alexis, Castle, and Beckett. No one else knew about it; not even Javie. Kevin figured he'd tell his partner when the time was right. He'd been seeing a therapist and was talking about anything that was happening in his life, good or bad. What was really making him happy was a certain redhead with sky blue eyes.

Detective Kevin Ryan was sitting at his desk looking through phone records of possible suspect in their case. Esposito sat down next to his desk and nudged Ryan with his elbow. "Found anything?"Ryan shook his head. "Nothing seems suspicious in her phone records. All the calls seem to be between her work and family."

Esposito sighed frustrated and slumped into the chair. "So we're back to square one."

Ryan nodded. "Yeah, hey do you know where I can get Phantom of the Opera tickets?"

Esposito raised his eyebrows at his partner. "Why do you need tickets to Phantom of the Opera?"

Ryan shrugged his shoulders. "I was just wondering is all."

Esposito knows something is up with his partner, but doesn't know what. They tell each other about everything. So what is his partner's secret that he's keeping from him? Esposito was about to ask Ryan about the opera tickets until Beckett and Castle walked in looking very frustrated.

Esposito frowned and sighed. "Guess you hit a dead end too huh?"

Beckett dropped into her chair with a thump and Castle sat in his chair and his shoulders sagged in disappointment. The gang has not been having good luck with the case they are working on. No shred of evidence to tie their suspect to the crime. All evidence that have turned up turned out to be a dead end. Beckett looked at the time on the computer and saw how late it was. 11:45 pm. The day flew by without any leads and their time.

Beckett rubs her tired eyes and sighed. "Let's call it a night. Pick up tomorrow morning."

Everyone nodded, started getting up from their seats and put on their jackets since it was starting to get cold outside. Summer weather went out the window and the Fall breeze started to take over the city. Beckett and Castle were already walking towards the elevator, Esposito was just about to follow them until his phone went off. He looked at the caller ID and saw it was Lanie.

Ryan looked over and saw his partner with a cheeky grin on his face. "Lanie isn't it?"

Esposito looked at Ryan and nodded. He answered his phone and walked away from his partner. Ryan gave a chuckle, shook his head and smiled. He and Lanie have been on and off, but they finally have gotten back together and they are all smiles. She was probably calling to confirm their date they have been planning for about a week. Ryan couldn't be any happier for his best friend and partner. He and Lanie are good together. His phone started to ring which snapped him out f his thoughts. He dug through his pocket and pulled out his phone. His smile grew wider and gave a chuckle. Speak of the devil.

Alexis was sitting on of the swings her dad when he came here to think when he's having trouble with writing or just need to get away from all the stress. She was slightly swinging with her hands on the on both chains and softly smiling. Memories flashed through her mind when she was at the park when she was five years old. Her dad used to bring her to the park all the time. She would play on the playground, she would hide while her dad would count to ten, laughter filled the air, smiles on each other faces, seeing how high you could go on the swing, getting ice cream from the ice cream man on a park bench, running around playing tag and lying in the grass watching the clouds go by. Alexis smiled at those memories; those were simpler times before her dad was famous because of his books. Her mother never really a mother to her. She was never there for her because she was an actress. She was too busy to be a mother. However, her dad was there for her and Gram became the mother figure when Meredith wasn't.

"Hey."

Alexis was snapped out of her own thoughts and memories and looks behind her and she smiles brightly. "Why hello Detective Ryan."

Kevin smiled at her and sat on the swing next to her. "Please it's Kevin."

She chuckled. "And for you it's Alexis not Ms. Castle."

Kevin laughed at her humor and nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

They both laughed and both were slightly swinging back and forth as they sit in a silence. It was Alexis who broke that silence. "So how's the case going?"

Kevin groaned in frustration. She raised her eyebrows at him and got her answer. "I'm guessing not so great."

Kevin nodded to confirm her answer. "We hit another dead end. We've been chasing ghosts all day. It's like the suspect doesn't even exist anymore. Like he went poof." Kevin slumped in the swing and hung his head.

"So you have no idea who killed your victim."

He nodded. He then looked up at the sky and sighed. "I swear these cases are getting harder and harder."

Alexis shrugged her shoulders and gave him a small smile. "That's the reality of life. It's the way the world works."

"Yeah, but what does it have to be on my shoulders?"

They both laughed and relaxed in the Fall breeze. It was already the beginning of September, time flies by fast. Kevin took a glance at Alexis and takes in her presences. Her red long hair was flowing through the wind, her pale cheeks have a hint of red from the wind brushing against her skin, and she was wearing a tan color skirt was hugged her curves in the right place. Her knitted purple sweater that hung loosely on her shoulders, but was the rest of the sweater hug the rest of her torso and midsection of her stomach in place. She was also wearing black knee high socks and wearing a pair of black flat ankle boots. She is a beauty. She's breathtaking.

Kevin almost find it hard to breath around her, but he composed himself and let out a breath. "Hey I was wondering," Kevin looked at Alexis who looked at him with her big blue doe eyes. He groaned inside of him knowing if he keeps staring at her, he's gonna back out. He instantly shook off the backing down feeling and continued on. "Phantom of the Opera is in town for the next couple of months and I was wondering if you would like to go? With me?"

He let out a breath that he was holding in. Alexis was stunned. Was he asking her out? Was this really happening? She felt a hint of warmth in her cheeks and she was for sure she was blushing. She realized that her mouth was agape and staring at Kevin with wide eyes. She shook it off and smiled at Kevin brightly. "Are you asking me on a date Detective Ryan?"

He chuckled and nodded. "You can tell how nervous I am, can you?"

She softly chuckled and nodded. They both sat in silence until. Kevin had his head slightly bowed avoiding eye contact with Alexis and Alexis was looking around other then Kevin.

Alexis was the first to break the silence. "Yes."

Kevin snapped his head towards Alexis with his widened eyes and Alexis has a smile on her beautiful face. "I would like to go to the Phantom of the Opera show with you."

Kevin smiled very brightly at her and she couldn't help, but let out a chuckle. "T-t-that's great! Um, I'm still trying to get the tickets, but say a Saturday show at 8?"

Alexis nodded with glee. "Sounds perfect." Kevin's smile grew even wider like a little boy opening Christmas present. Alexis chuckled and the air was filled with laughter. They both continued to talk about the day, Alexis finally has a job interview in her field of work which was at the precinct tomorrow, Kevin is finally moving on from Jenny and he couldn't be any happier. This day was turning out better then he thought. He's sitting on the swing next to a lovely girl no woman and feels like he's the luckiest man alive.


End file.
